


Pure

by vetiverite



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A good time is had by all, Couple Cooperation, Established Relationship, Fili is Intimidated, Kili's into Metal, Kink Exploration, M/M, Object Insertion, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Trust, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: Every object has its purpose.  It's just that Fili's never encountered one like THIS before.  Kili demonstrates.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi Kink Bingo prompt "Object Insertion". Click the link in the first line to see what's got Fili so flustered.

_What is[ **this?**](https://www.njoytoys.com/product/purewand/)_

Kíli’s eyes – until that moment glued to his sketchpad – flared slightly at the sight of the object in Fíli’s hands, but he swiftly recovered himself.

 _Poking around, I see,_ he teased. _Getting the lay of the land?_

Fíli’s chin lifted. _I was looking for my blue wool socks._

_In my sock drawer?_

_TELL me._

Best to cop to it with a smile. _That’s your new boyfriend’s old boyfriend,_ Kíli said.

Absolute, utter, earsplitting silence.

Kíli sighed and stuck his pencil behind his ear. _Too soon for a_ ménage à trois _, then?_

Whirling on his heel, Fíli disappeared back down the hall with his contraband.

___________

 _When you said_ old boyfriend _, what did you mean?_

The two of them sat on the living room floor, poking idly through the contents of their takeout containers. Kíli had just isolated a nugget of chicken _tikka masala_ to spear with his fork when Fili’s plaintive tone stopped him short. He glanced up to see a tiny furrow of anxiety between his lover’s eyebrows. It was early days after all; they’d only been sharing Kíli’s bed – and his bureau drawers – for six months. They were still learning each other... and much remained to discover.

 _Well,_ said Kíli. _My…_ friend, _which I assume you found when you were snooping_ – here he touched the end of Fíli’s nose with one fingertip – _has been with me a long time. We kept each other company, so to speak. And we had a lot of good times._

_You and… that fucking thing?_

_It’s a_ fucking _thing, all right,_ replied Kíli. 

Fíli wriggled his shoulders, as though the very thought was a sharp-fanged beast to shake off his back.

They went back to munching in silence for a time, and then: _When you said_ ménage à trois… _?_

 _I only meant,_ Kíli said very gently, _that I might introduce you two at some point._

_How, exactly? What would you do?_

_Put it in you,_ Kíli replied without a second of hesitation.

Fíli placed his takeout container carefully on the floor and folded his hands in his lap. _That’s impossible._

_I assure you, it’s not._

Kíli wasn’t right about everything in life, but his serene smile was designed to tell his boyfriend that he was right about _this_ , at least. 

___________

_It scares me._

Fíli had gotten the object out from its hiding place again and laid on the coffee table. Well, not _directly_ on the coffee table; Kíli (who thought of everything and devoutly believed in treating objects of worship with respect) had placed it upon its very own little silk pillow.

 _The way it’s shaped,_ Fíli continued. _That… swoop._

 _Baby, that swoop is there for a very,_ very _good reason._

_I don’t know, I just—_

_C’mon. Scary or not, isn’t it beautiful_? _With your artist’s eye, you have to admit it’s nicely designed._

_Nicely designed for what? I’d definitely use it as a weapon in a home invasion, but as a…_

In those days, Fíli still blushed at the word _dildo_. Adorable—but in Kíli’s opinion, as far as habits went, that one had to go.

 _I grant you it might look intimidating, but it’s meant for pleasure. A pleasure I know very well, I might add._ He turned his hand palm upward so that he could rub Fíli’s white knuckles with his own. _I mean… I could demonstrate on myself… if you wanted._

Fíli blushed again. _Let me think about it._

That took about an hour, a fact which Kíli never let Fíli live down, and which Fíli laughingly conceded each time. _In the end,_ he said, _it was the shine in your eyes that won me over._

Certainly not the shine on anything else.

___________

_Baby, can you hand me the lube?... Gracias, mi amor._

For someone proposing to fuck himself with 24 ounces of solid, highly polished, surgical-grade stainless steel, Kili sounded pretty nonchalant. _Eager,_ even.

They were on the bed now—Fíli still clothed and leaning against the pillows, Kíli facing him, bare-ass naked but for his soft old cotton yukata. He’d spent a long time in the shower and glowed pink from head to toe from the hot spray. Now he busied himself drizzling about a gallon of lube on what Fíli clearly viewed as an imminent threat to life and limb.

 _You’re putting_ that end _in first?_ Fíli’s voice trembled slightly with something—awe? Admiration? Abject terror?

_Of course I am; what would be the point otherwise?_

_Isn’t it going to be cold?_ asked Fíli, making one last appeal to reason.

 _I like to think of it as refreshing. And anyway, body heat is transferable—there! All set._ Wand in one hand and lube tube in the other, Kíli wriggled around until he was reclining with his back against Fíli’s chest. Spreading his legs wide, he twisted his shoulders slightly to gaze coquettishly into his lover’s eyes. _Will you do me the honor of slicking me up?_

_But you just used up most of our lube on your friend there; won’t that be enough?_

_C’mon, baby. Be a gentleman. Besides, you touch me there better than anyone or anything else ever could._

Again, those shining eyes did the trick—not to mention Fíli’s everpresent hunger to touch. As he stroked tender flesh and felt it relax and open under his fingertips, his apprehension began to recede.

Kíli tipped his head back. _Kiss me._

His tender, untroubled tone melted the last of the other man’s nerves. Fíli dipped his head forward to capture and claim that petal-soft, sensuous mouth, moving his lube-drenched hand to gather up a fistful of yukata. He felt Kíli tense ever so slightly, then melt back against him.

When their kiss drew to a close, Kíli sighed. _Yum,_ he murmured, and they smiled at each other.

Until.

At first Fíli did not comprehend what his own eyes saw. Or did _not_ see. 

_Where the fuck…?_ he whispered.

 _Inside me,_ breathed Kíli. _Mmmmm._

True to his word, the fearsome object was buried deep in him, kept in place with two fingers placed upon the small, round terminal knob on its narrow end. He certainly didn’t look as though it was killing him; on the contrary, his expression was distinctly triumphant.

 _I didn’t get to see it go in,_ complained Fíli.

 _Do it again?_ Kíli chuckled. _No problem, baby._

He eased the large silvery knob out, but not _straight_ out – _Always, always follow the curve,_ he instructed – then folded himself more compactly so that Fíli could watch his body slowly engulf and draw it inward. Owing to the wand's curve as well as its own girth, the large knob would surely put constant, effortless pressure on his prostate—and pressure meant stimulation, and stimulation meant—

Kíli's soft voice broke into his reverie. _Watch me, baby_. _Watch._

___________

_It’s overwhelming._

Except for a tiny, almost undetectable quaver, Kíli’s tone remained casual, conversational. Pleasure suffused him; he looked dreamy and distracted—and the wand never stopped moving.

 _You have to take your time,_ he continued. _Not because it hurts or could damage you if you don’t do it right, but because it feels incredible. You want to experience absolutely every bit of it. After a half-hour—_

_A HALF-HOUR?_

_Oh, easily. You totally lose track of time. But you don’t stop, because you don’t want it to end. And the further you go, the more… overwhelming it is. The tiniest millimeter of slide feels enormous, like it could move a planet off-axis. Everything becomes… like your ass is the fucking center of the universe. You don't even have to touch your cock. You just… do this._

To be honest, Fíli couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched rapt as his lover slowly, rhythmically rocked the wand, deep in, slow out, then deep in again. He inhaled and exhaled in time with the slide, and soon Fíli stopped holding his own breath and began to share Kíli’s rhythm.

 _Good,_ Kíli whispered. _See? Good._

This could not have been more obvious to Fíli’s eye. His lover’s cock arched over his belly, rigid and throbbing. With each stroke of the gleaming steel wand, precum – more than Fíli had ever thought possible – dripped profusely. Kíli’s belly fairly glistened with it. In unconscious response to the pleasure he was giving himself, he’d spread his legs as wide and drawn his knees as high as they could go, striving to take more in. Fíli could feel his muscles shaking; he instinctively slipped his hands along the backs of Kíli’s thighs to support him.

The longer Kili went, the smaller and more delicate his hand movements became. At several points he slowed to a halt and held the wand perfectly still, his entire body wracked by wave after wave of shivers. Each time, as they ebbed away, he reached up and drew Fíli’s face down to his for deep, desperate kisses, as if to slake an urgent inner thirst. And then it began again, this chase performed with purposeful restraint, the interval between each kiss growing shorter and shorter until at last the walls broke down and they melted into one.

Up until then, there had been playfulness and tenderness and passion between them, an eager shedding of inhibition—but never like this. Kíli was open wide before him, totally exposed and vulnerable and pure. Love and trust illuminated him like a beam of rare light that made room for Fíli, too. He understood then why Kíli talked of sex as if it were a sacrament. And he knew, too, that the one thing that made it possible for Kíli to show him this was the fact that he considered their love something even higher, even more sacred.

And then, to Fíli’s surprise, Kíli suddenly slid the wand out with a wet _pop_ and gasped, _I’m ready. Touch me. One finger— touch me._

And Fíli obeyed, and Kíli went supernova.

___________

Afterward he didn’t have to ask how Kíli felt; he felt it himself. Warm, heavy, blurry around the edges.

 _Thank ME?_ Kíli giggled, still a bit sex-drunk. He poked Fíli’s knee with his finger in time with the words: _No, no, no. Thank YOU._

 _It was beautiful,_ Fíli insisted, tightening his embrace.

_Not scary?_

_No, not anymore. I feel lucky to know now. And I understand now why La Lune –_ this was the wand’s secret name, whispered by Kíli in the afterglow – _gets its own special pillow._

_I made it myself._

_I bet you did._

Kíli squirmed around until he could lay his ear against Fíli’s chest. A moment or so of quiet and then: _There are other hiding places, you know._

_Empty or occupied?_

_Occupied. I could drop hints, leave you clues._ A snort. _Or start hiding your socks in strategic places._

_How many socks are we talking about?_

Kíli counted with his fingertips against Fíli’s most ticklish rib. _Only four, so far._

 _Well, then._ Fíli pressed a kiss on his lover’s crown. _Better step up your game, ‘cause I’m gonna start buying my socks in packs of six._


End file.
